


Write Reminders on My Skin

by katwithallergies



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithallergies/pseuds/katwithallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were filming series nine and Jeremy didn’t know."<br/>After the accident Richard is keeping things from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Reminders on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble deals with Richard Hammond's brain injury.
> 
> Title from The Mountain Goats song _"All Up the Seething Coast"  
>  Carry an apple in my pocket  
> I write reminders on my skin  
> Clip meaningless pictures from old magazines  
> I tape them to the walls  
> It's a bad place I'm in_

They were filming series nine and Jeremy didn’t know.

He might never have known, but he found himself in the loo with Hammond after a long studio day. Washing their hands, Richard’s too-big coat kept slipping down, getting the cuffs wet. Shoulders slumped, he pushed them back up.

A flash of black caught Jeremy’s eye and reflexively he reached out; his palm easily encircled Richard’s wrist. He pushed the sleeve back. Careful biro marks covered the inside of Richard’s pale arm:

_Today: Wednesday, 10/1/07  
Names: Jeremy, James, Andy, Stig_

 

“What’s this, Rich?”  
Richard yanked himself free and ran.


End file.
